List of Fable III Augments
In Fable III, all Legendary Weapons have three inactive augments built in. To activate the augments, you must satisfy their objectives. Those objectives can be anything from killing certain enemies to having sex. Some objectives require an internet connection to complete. Once the objectives are met, the weapon gains a reward, usually one related to the objective. For example, if the objective was to kill enemies using an Unweaved Fireball Spell, then the reward would be that your weapon now inflicts fire damage. The rewards are as varied as the objectives, everything from increasing damage to increasing attractiveness, or even making the Hero lose weight with each attack. Some rewards only work in multiplayer. Here is a list of objectives and rewards, and an explanation of each. This list is incomplete and only includes Swords and Hammers, at this point. More to be added later. Objectives Each of Fable III's 68 different Legendary Weapons has a unique set of objectives, named in relation to the weapon. Some objectives are identical to others with different names and others only vary in objective amounts or reward. For all combat objectives (besides unweaved spell objectives), the weapon you wish to upgrade must used to progress the objective (e.g. you will not get credit towards Avo's Lamentation's Holy Blast for killing Hollow Men with a Spell Gauntlet or Mortar) and for all non-combat objectives and unweaved spell objectives the weapon must be equiped for progress toward the objective to count, although the weapon does not have to out (e.g. if Avo's Lamentation is your equipped melee weapon when your morality increases, it will increase progress toward Righteous, even if your spell gauntlet is readied for combat). Change Moral Standing Several augments require the Hero to increase or decrease their Moral Standing. Despite the way the objective is worded, one action is not sufficient. It is not clear whether this objective is fulfilled by a certain level of morality or by a certain number of actions. For actions that effect moral standing, see the Morality Impact Chart. This augment can increase damage against enemies with the opposite moral standing of the weapon, gain money and Evil with each hit, earn Guild Seals faster in combat, increase overall damage, or add fire damage to the weapon. Swords with this Objective: *Avo's Lamentation (Righteous) *Mr Stabby (Assassin) *Souldrinker (Blackguard) Hammers with this Objective: *The Bloodstone Bludgeon (Ogre) *The Champion (Wrath) Rifles with this Objective: *The Shrieking Pilgrim (Righteous) Pistols with this Objective: *Reaver Industries Perforator (Fiend) Villager Relationships Several augments require the Hero to become friends with villagers or make villagers fall in love with them. Becoming friends requires the Hero to complete one Relationship Quest with the villager and getting a villager to fall in love requires the Hero to complete a second relationship quest with Sexually Compatible villagers. You do not need to marry villagers to satisfy this objective. This augment can make the Hero earn Guild Seals faster in combat, but usually increases the Hero's attractiveness and grants them an immunity to scarring. Swords with this Objective: *Avo's Lamentation (Blessed) *The Casanova (Charmer) *The Casanova (Beloved) *The Love Sword (Phwoar) Hammers with this Objective: *Aurora's Shield (Faith) *Faerie Hammer of the Moon King (Loved) *Mallett's Mallet (Big Hitter) *The TYPO (Popular) *The TYPO (Chum) *The Absolver (Party Animal) *The Champion (Heartbreaker) Rifles with this Objective: *The Shrieking Pilgrim (Saintly) Pistols with this Objective: *The Barnumificator (Popular) Kill Enemy Type Several augments require the Hero to kill a certain type of enemy. See Enemy Classifications for the list of enemy types and see the enemy's individual page for their location. Sometimes the objectives will be to kill villagers who love the Hero or even the Hero's spouses. See Relationship Quests for how to make villagers love the Hero and Marriage or Relationship Quests for how to take a spouse. Finally, see Safety Mode for how to kill them. As with all other combat objectives, the weapon you wish to upgrade must be used for the killing blow. Although this augment can make the Hero deal shock damage with their weapon, gain health with each hit, increase Knockdown, or lose weight and Purity with each hit, it will more often increase damage against that enemy type, specifically, and in most cases it will simply increase overall damage. Swords with this Objective: *Avo's Lamentation (Holy Blast) *The Casanova (Perfectionist) *The Merchant's Bodyguard (Profiteer) *Really Sharp Pair of Scissors (Artist) *Slimquick (Perfection) *The Splade (Stabber) *The Splade (Purge) Hammers with this Objective: *Hammer of Wilmageddon (Bonebreaker) *Jack's Hammer (Shade) *Jack's Hammer (Murderer) *Lunarium Pounder (Hunter) *Mallett's Mallet (Bleurgh!) *Scythe's Warhammer (Avenger) *Sorrow's Fist (Lovestruck) *The Tenderiser (Soul Burner) *The Absolver (Absolution) *The Bloodstone Bludgeon (Arrogance) Rifles with this Objective: *The Shrieking Pilgrim (Sanctify) *Swift Irregular (Determination) (Loyalty) Pistols with this Objective: *The Bonesmasher (Cleric) Kill Enemies in Daytime/Nighttime Some augments require the Hero to kill enemies during daytime or nighttime. The simplest way to skip time is by sleeping in a bed until the desired time. This augment can make the Hero earn Guild Seals faster in combat or increase the knockdown of the weapon. Swords with this Objective: *Beadle's Cutlass (Dayripper) Hammers with this Objective: *Lunarium Pounder (Night Watchman) Rifles with this Objective: *Defender of the Faith (Sunblessed) Pistols with this Objective: *The Bonesmasher (Solar) *Tee Killer Shooter (Nightowl) Kill Enemy Method Some augments require the Hero to kill using a certain kind of attack. Usually, these will require Flourishes but can also call for unweaved spells. To make a successful kill using a flourish, simply hold the attack button until the weapon begins to glow. You do not need to wait until the glowing runes appear on the Hero to satisfy the objective. As with all other combat objectives, the weapon you wish to upgrade must be used for the killing blow. The term 'unweaved' in spell kill objectives simply mean a spell not mixed with another, but is misleading as the spell can be weaved, so long as the spell in question gets the killing blow (e.g. the Fireball Spell Gauntlet on its own would satisfy an unweaved Fireball spell objective, whereas mixing a Fireball Spell Gauntlet and a Shock Spell Gauntlet could result in the Fireball spell getting the killing blow or the Shock spell getting the killing blow, but not both). Unweaved spell objectives are unique in that the weapon you wish to upgrade only has to be equipped when the kill is made to get credit toward the objective, it does not have to be used for the killing blow. In either case, if the Hero's dog kills a fallen enemy struck by the objective attack or if the Hero executes the fallen enemy, it will not count toward the objective. This augment can increase overall weapon damage, increased damage against certain enemy types, add a chance to stun enemies with each attack, extra Knockdown against certain enemy types, increased Knockdown chance overall, it can cause the Hero to gain money with each attack of the weapon, or gain Guild Seals faster in combat. Most often with unweaved spell objectives, it will add damage from that element to each attack from the weapon. Swords with this Objective: *Beadle's Cutlass (Killer) *Really Sharp Pair of Scissors (Surgeon) *Thunderblade (Show-off) *Thunderblade (Electrocutioner) Hammers with this Objective: *Dragonbone Hammer (Headsmacker) *Dragonbone Hammer (Dragonfire) *Faerie Hammer of the Moon King (Assassin) *Hammer of Wilmageddon (Fire Mage) *Hammer of Wilmageddon (Blast) *Lunarium Pounder (Thud!) *Scythe's Warhammer (Stormlord) *Tannar's Glory (Holy Fire) *Trollblight (Giantbane) *Trollblight (Trollbane) *The TYPO (Thwack!) Rifles with this Objective: *''Incomplete'' Pistols with this Objective: *''Incomplete'' Complete Quests Some augments require the Hero to complete a certain number of quests. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero does have to have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped at the time the quest is completed, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time of completion, nor does the weapon actually have to be used to complete the quest's objectives. This augment can increase damage against certain enemy types, but more often will cause the Hero to gain Guild Seals faster in combat or increase overall damage. Swords with this Objective: *Beadle's Cutlass (Braggadocio) *Thunderblade (Hero) Hammers with this Objective: *The Champion (Adventurer) *Scythe's Warhammer (Legendary) *Faerie Hammer of the Moon King (Adventurer) Rifles with this Objective: *''Incomplete'' Pistols with this Objective: *''Incomplete'' Have Children Some augments require the Hero to have a certain number of children. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero does have to have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped at the time the child is conceived/born, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time of conception. This augment can increase overall damage. Swords with this Objective: *The Love Sword (Breeder) Hammers with this Objective: *''None'' Rifles with this Objective: *The Hero's Companion (Family) Pistols with this Objective: *''None'' Have Sex Some augments require the Hero to have sex a certain number of times. Often it will state the gender of the people the Hero has to have sex with to make progress toward the objective. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero does have to have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped when you have sex, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time. This augment can increase overall damage or cause the Hero to gain Guild Seals faster in combat. Swords with this Objective: *The Love Sword (Lover) *The Ice Maiden (Seduction) *The Swinging Sword (Man's Best Friend) *The Swinging Sword (Ladykiller) Hammers with this Objective: *''None'' Rifles with this Objective: *''None'' Pistols with this Objective: *''None'' Orgy Swords with this objective: *The Swinging Sword Hammers with this objective: *Sorrow's Fist Pistols with this objective: *Reaver Industries Perforator *Tee Killer Shooter Rifles with this objective: *none Spend Money Some augments require the Hero to spend a certain amount of their personal Gold. As stated, expenditures made from the Treasury do not count toward these objectives; passive spending, such as family upkeep, does. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero must have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped when the expenditures are made, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time. This augment can increase overall damage, while playing multiplayer, or cause the Hero to gain Guild Seals faster in combat. Swords with this Objective: *The Merchant's Bodyguard (Big Spender) *Slimquick (Shopping Spree) Hammers with this Objective: *''None'' Rifles with this Objective: *''Incomplete'' Pistols with this Objective: *''Incomplete'' Give Gifts Some augments require the Hero to give gifts to other players over Xbox Live or Microsoft Live. These augments do require an internet connection to complete. The gifts must be given to different people to count toward the objective (you cannot gift to the same player multiple times). Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero must have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped when the gifts are given, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time. This augment can cause the Hero to gain Money with each hit made by the weapon. Swords with this Objective: *The Merchant's Bodyguard (Trader) Hammers with this Objective: *''None'' Rifles with this Objective: *''Incomplete'' Pistols with this Objective: *''Incomplete'' Drag NPC Some augments require the Hero to "Drag Criminals to Jail" or "Drag Villagers to Work". These are repeatable morality quests. The "Drag Criminals to Jail" quests are Escaped Prisoner, Escaped Convict, Bounty Hunting, and Convict on the Run, the "Drag Villagers to Work" quests are Factory 'Volunteers', Back to the Salt Mines, Miners Required, and Lumberjacks Wanted!. See the individual quest pages for more information on completing each quest. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero must have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped when the quest is completed, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time. This augment can cause the Hero to gain Money and Evil with each hit made by the weapon or it can increase the weapon's damage against certain enemy types. More often, though, it will increase overall damage or cause the Hero to gain just Money with each hit. Swords with this Objective: *Mr. Stabby (Taskmaster) *Shardborne (Heartless) Hammers with this Objective: *Aurora's Shield (Policeman) *Dragonbone Hammer (Overseer) *Tannar's Glory (Enforcer) *The Bloodstone Bludgeon (Heartless) Rifles with this Objective: *''Incomplete'' Pistols with this Objective: *''Incomplete'' Gain Seals from Expressions Incomplete Make Yourself Fatter Incomplete Sword Augments The following is a complete table of Sword Augments, for reference. This section will be unnecessary once Objectives and Effects sections are complete. Hammer Augments The following is a complete table of Hammer Augments, for reference. This section will be unnecessary once Requirements and Effects sections are complete. Notes *Augments requiring that you spend your own money can be fulfilled by repairing houses (in person or using the map), however donating to the kingdoms treasury does not count. *Augments requiring you make friends are more easily unlocked after becoming ruler (depending on choices made); a benevolent ruler who made many popular decisions will gain guild seals, friends, and praises simply by approaching villagers. *For augments requiring the Hero to kill certain enemy types (such as Large or Ugly) see'' Enemy Classifications''. *Objectives are complete sentences and end with a period. Rewards are not * Category:Augmentations Category:Lists